1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of toys and games; specifically to liquid crystal display (LCD) game playing devices either as stand alone games or as a component or components in a game. The invention consists of an improvement to LCD game playing devices whereby a colored reflective surface is installed below the LCD apparatus which is larger than the LCD viewing area and which allows the LCD to move over a background with intelligence. The invention allows the LCD""s normally static colored background to change. This change can be manifested in the form of but is not limited to a scrolling landscape or a set of graphics which would introduce a new theme to the game playing device. The reflective surface itself is static but as viewed through the LCD by a player during game play, the reflective surface will be scrolling or changing. The LCD will highlight and reveal different images or graphics on the background. The reflective surface can be printed so that the viewing area will follow a circular path, a linear path, intersecting linear paths, a two-dimensional surface or the perimeter of the housing. A micro controller within the game playing device (or similar state machine) will have knowledge of where the LCD is at any given time during play in reference to the printed background or game playing device housing. This knowledge is used to effect game play and product performance. The product will react in accordance to the current background via the LCD and/or audio feedback, to enhance game play. The method by which the LCD is moved over the printed surface can take many forms including but not limited to a framed housing containing the LCD which slides over the game surface along a predetermined path. The game playing device""s housing will have an electronic circuit board and the LCD, which is semi-transparent in nature. The electronics will include a micro controller or simple state machine to monitor, switch and/or sensor inputs and control the LCD and audio transducer. The sensor inputs will provide the micro controller with the ability to keep track of the position of the LCD with respect to the reflector at any given time during game play. The sensor can consist of but is not limited to the following: an infrared emitter/detector pair or an electromechanical switch.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Currently in the field of art, there are LCD game playing devices which have static backgrounds, where the LCD cannot be moved during game play. There may be LCD games where the background graphics can change in a linear fashion by scrolling the background material itself much like a camera moves film behind a shutter. But to date, there are no electronic LCD games which allow for a simple method of changing the background image behind the LCD by allowing the LCD, itself to be moved over the reflective background surface. Typically, in the current art the only color on the display of inexpensive LCD products is introduced through the use of a colored LCD reflector (the colored image is printed on a reflective insert). The images on the actual LCD (typically one colorxe2x80x94black) can change as the product is handled, but the image printed on the reflector cannot change. There are many electronic hand held LCD games with colored reflectors. In some LCD games a colored background is placed behind the LCD to add color. The LCD is black and white, actually transparent. In these products the black and white image can change via the LCD but the colored image cannot change. There are LCD game systems which incorporate colored LCDs. These games allow for colored movement on the screen through the LCD itself. Notwithstanding the above, the current electronic hand held LCD games with colored reflectors have static backgrounds. The background image does not change in the current art. Also, current LCD game systems that have colored LCDs are too expensive for the stand-alone hand held LCD game market. Currently colored LCD games are based on cartridge systems which are higher priced. Colored LCDs do not provide the same resolution as can be obtained in the printed reflector artwork taught by this disclosure. The LCD products that have a mechanism for scrolling the background image behind a non-moving LCD are either (1) too expensive for the hand held LCD market (if it uses a motor to control the scrolling), or (2) too difficult to maneuver (if it does not incorporate a motor but is instead hand-cranked). None of the past solutions allow for the physical sliding or movement of the LCD over a game playing surface. The physical movement enhances game play by making the movement of the LCD part of the skill needed to play the game.
During game play, the frame or housing of the game playing device is moved over a colored background or play surface. The LCD is transparent and has graphic segments (small individual pieces of artwork) that turn on or off under computer control. When the segments are on, they. are black; when they are off, they are transparent. If the framed LCD is allowed to move over a colored background, the colored image changes with respect to the LCD. The colors on the background will not change but the colored image behind the LCD will change or animate as viewed through the LCD. The computer will keep track of the frame""s position so that it will know the current status of the colored background. The game through the LCD display or audio will react to the current background. This means that if the LCD is moved from one section of the play surface to another, the game play can change to reflect a new theme which might be presented by the background graphics or to react differently to new obstacles which might be illustrated on the background graphics. This enhances game play by either forcing a player to move the LCD to accomplish goals or by introducing new themes to the game player.
In the preferred embodiment there will only be one LCD apparatus. Its size will be dependent upon the application but may be for example 1.25 inches by 1.25 inches. The LCD must be smaller than the colored background surface because it will be slid over that surface. It will always be the same display physically but the display is active, i.e., segments are turned on and off by the computer; so the images on the LCD will constantly change. Also, there may be images on the LCD that only appear when the LCD is moved to certain parts of the playing surface. The novelty of the invention is that the background changes as the LCD is physically slid over the surface of the game playing device. Another novel feature is that the computer chip will know where the LCD is relative to the background so that the game can react to the background changes. Both of these features enhance game play and enhance game playing theme possibilities.